


Locked Inside Your Prison

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [10]
Category: Bones (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon gets back in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Inside Your Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 10th, 2011. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 161. **Happy Birthday** [littlemaniac](http://littlemaniac.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [This picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/karaokegal/pic/00100dkr).
> 
> Beta: [evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Gordon looked into the eyes of his newest patient and felt an involuntary shudder.

It wasn’t the grimness of the surroundings, or the crime that Dr. House had freely admitted to. Gordon had treated serial killers in Supermax facilities without flinching; this was different. 

House was a legend in medical circles and enough of a challenge to get Gordon out of the kitchen when an old friend pleaded. James had insisted that House’s problems were pain, addiction and a broken heart. 

Gordon saw something else. 

Despite the handcuffs and prison jumpsuit, Greg House looked perfectly happy. 

And that was terrifying.


End file.
